


No One Follows It

by 2MusicLover2



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: M/M, except they dont follow it, like at all, no pogue on pogue mackin, these boys are just out here living life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2MusicLover2/pseuds/2MusicLover2
Summary: “No Pogue on Pogue mackin’.”“That rule doesn’t make sense and no one follows it.”I saw a post that had this quote and basically used it to imply that since Kiara has already turned down the boys, if no one follows the rule, then the boys are all mackin’ on each other, so I thought I’d write a fic to go along with that.
Relationships: JJ/John B. Routledge, JJ/Pope (Outer Banks), Pope/John B. Routledge
Comments: 14
Kudos: 71





	1. JJ/John B

No Pogue on Pogue mackin’ really _was_ a stupid rule that no one followed. Well, no one other than Kiara, anyways. The first to break it were JJ and John B.

It wasn’t a _Thing_. Well, it was, but it wasn’t a _big_ thing. Nothing that really mattered. Sometimes they just got drunk (and in JJ’s case, high) and he and John B would end up making out. It wasn’t a big deal, is the point. It was just what they did, just one more layer to their friendship that other people didn’t seem to understand.

Because all it was was the occasional drunken make-out session, and that was it. Neither of them wanted more. Neither of them was secretly pining for the other one. Neither of them got jealous when the other hooked up with someone else.

Whenever someone asked, JJ said “It’s just convenient, man. We’re both there and single and we know each other, so why not?”

And that’s exactly what it was. See, the first time it happened, they were fifteen and at a party and John B had just gotten turned down by a touron and was sitting on a log drinking beer and pouting as Kie, Pope, and JJ tried to cheer him up.

“Really, I don’t understand the big deal,” Kie said. “You can easily have fun without some touron.”

“Yeah, JB, we’re all here. Let’s do somethin’. Here, want this?” JJ asked, holding out the blunt he was smoking and John B regarded it for only a second before grabbing it and taking a drag. “If you really wanna mack on someone tonight, I’ll offer my services to you.”

John B laughed and rolled his eyes at JJ. “Really? I get rejected, so you’ll just offer to take some girl’s place?” John B asked, still laughing.

“Why not? It’s better than nothin’, right?” was JJ’s reply, and Kie and Pope both exchanged very confused looks.

“What is going on? Do you know what’s going on?” Pope questioned Kiara, leaning towards her and looking back and forth between her, JJ, and John B in confusion.

“I have no idea,” Kie replied, and her eyes widened as she watched two of her best friends kiss for the first time.

Of course, Kiara and Pope had both seen John B and JJ kissing people before, just never the two of them kissing each other.

Kiara tilted her head to the side and watched the two boys in a mixture of confusion and curiosity as they kissed. Neither one seemed to be showing any hesitation in the kiss and if she just focused on one of them, she could imagine that the other one was a complete stranger. She couldn’t help but wonder if this would ruin the boys’ friendship, and the Pogue’s friendship as a whole.

JJ was the first to pull away, and Kiara couldn’t help but be grossed out by the string of spit still connecting his and John B’s mouths, only breaking when JJ was about a foot away.

“See?” JJ said with a smile. “Better than nothin’, huh?”

John B smiled back and rolled his eyes. “Whatever, JJ. Sure, it was better than nothin’.”

Pope and Kiara exchanged another look before Pope looked back at JJ and John B.

“So, that’s it, then? You’re just gonna stick your tongues down each other’s throats and then act like it never happened?” Pope asked.

“Nah, Pope, we’re gonna stick our tongues down each other’s throats and then just keep being friends without anything changing.” JJ took a swig of beer then cocked his head at John B. “Well, scratch that, it might change some things.”

“And what things would those be?” Kie asked.

JJ grinned at them all. “Well, instead of just going lonely, we now know that we can just resort to each other.”

John B snorted and shoved at JJ’s shoulder, but he didn’t say anything to the contrary.

~*~

And it turned out that JJ had been telling the truth. From that point on, whenever either of them got turned down by someone, or they were just feeling particularly lonely and too lazy to attempt to find someone else, they would end up with each other. The only thing that it changed about their friendship was that now they made even more sexual innuendos than before, even though the farthest they ever went with each other was a sloppy handjob when they got particularly high at the Chateau one night when John B was missing his dad and JJ was trying to pretend his didn’t exist.

So, it wasn’t a _Thing_ , capital T, it was just a thing. Something two best friends did when they got drunk and lonely, and that’s all it would ever be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hilo!
> 
> So, this is my first attempt at writing fic for Outer Banks, which I am completely obsessed with atm. I’ve got quite a few ideas for other fics, so I’ll probably post those eventually too.
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone, and I hope you enjoyed! Make sure to subscribe for when I post the next two parts (it’ll probably be in the next couple of days) and please leave kudos and comment! I live reading comments and I always reply to them!
> 
> Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed!  
> -2MusicLover2


	2. JJ/Pope

Just like JJ and John B, JJ and Pope first kissed at a party.

Pope didn’t exactly know what was going on until JJ was leaning in, which, really, he should have known, JJ was being pretty straight-forward and looking back, Pope realized that.

See, it happened when John B was off with some girl, leaving Kie, Pope, and JJ behind, but JJ had been looking forward to seeing some kind of action that night. He already knew from trying that Kie wouldn’t be up to do anything with him, so he figured, hey, why not Pope?

“So, like, you know that deal John B and I have?” JJ asked as he sat down next to Pope and pulled out a cigarette.

Pope furrowed his eyebrows at at JJ, trying to think of what deal he was talking about. “Uh… yeah?”

“Well, obviously, it’s not gonna happen tonight, ‘cause he got himself someone, so I was wond’rin if you’d wanna start up a deal?”

Kiara snorted and rolled her eyes. “Really, JJ? You can’t keep it in your pants for _one_ party?”

JJ shrugged and laughed. “Hey, everythin’s stayin’ in my pants either way. I just figured I’d ask, y’know?”

“Um… I guess…” Pope said, still unsure of what was going on and what it had to do with JJ keeping It in his pants.

JJ grinned at Pope, then put out his cigarette and started pulling Pope’s face towards him, which was exactly when Pope realized what he had agreed to, although he figured it was too late to change his mind.

It wasn’t Pope’s first kiss, far from it in fact, but it was the first time he had ever kissed a dude and he wasn’t exactly sure what to think of that. To be honest, it didn’t feel any different from kissing a girl. JJ tasted like saltwater, smoke, and alcohol, and the panicked thought that he would get a secondary high from kissing JJ momentarily passed through Pope’s mind.

“Woah, since when was this a thing?” came John B’s voice after an indeterminably long time, and both JJ and Pope pulled away.

“Since now, apparently,” Kie replied.

“Bro, if you’re gonna leave me then I’m gonna find someone else.” JJ grinned.

John B laughed. “I’m not complaining, just a little shocked that Pope agreed.”

Kie scowled at them all. “Tell me about it, he just left me to sit here all alone. At least when it was _you_ and JJ, I had Pope to keep me company.”

“You could always join us, Kie,” JJ offered, and Ki’s scowl deepened.

“Not gonna happen,” she said.

“So, Pope,” JJ said then, choosing to ignore Kiara. “What do you say we make this a regular thing? Whenever I want something and John B’s not here, you wanna take his place?”

Pope hesitated, thinking about it. He didn’t have anything against kissing JJ, JJ was a pretty good kisser and, just like John B and JJ had first agreed, it _was_ better than nothing. Then again, it could also be weird.

“I don’t know… don’t you think it might get a bit… weird?” Pope asked.

“Nah. It hasn’t gotten weird between John B and I yet, has it? And the two of us have gone a bit past just mackin’,” JJ replied. “So, come on, Pope, what do you say?”

He did make a good point, and it wasn’t like he was getting anywhere with Kiara anytime soon.

“Fine.” Pope nodded, then pointed an accusing finger at JJ. “But you and I are _not_ taking this any further.”

JJ grinned. “Fine by me, bro. That thing with JB was just a one off, anyways. Hasn’t happened since, and won’t happen again. Probably.”

And just like that, Pope was breaking the Pogue’s number one rule on a semi-frequent basis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Another chapter!
> 
> This fic is really fun to write, and I’ve already got a start on chapter 3 as well, so be on a lookout for that to be posted sometime soon!
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments, I love reading them and respond to all comments! Also, please remember to leave kudos, it makes me happy to know that people are enjoying my work and it keeps me inspired!
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! See you soon with the final chapter!  
> -2MusicLover2


	3. Pope/John B

John B was really drunk, kinda horny, and JJ was nowhere to be found. Well, he was at work, but the point is that JJ wasn’t there and John B wanted him to be. All he had with him was Pope, Kie, and a pack of beer. He knew Kie wasn’t an option… but Pope… Pope had agreed to JJ’s proposition… maybe he’d agree to John B’s…

“Pope, hey, Pope, man,” John B started, leaning toward his friend.

Pope looked at John B with clear suspicion. “What?” he asked slowly, dragging the word out.

Kiara must have known exactly what John B was thinking, because she suddenly stood up, shaking her head. “Uh-uh. Nope. I’ve had enough of this. I’m out,” she said, and the she left the Chateau.

“John B?” Pope asked, still clearly suspicious. “Why did Kie leave?”

John B rolled his eyes. “She’s prolly just fed up with all of us again. I was just gonna ask if you wanted to kiss a bit? We’ve both got that thing with JJ, but he’s not here right now and I kinda really wanna make out with someone so… you’re here.”

Pope stared blankly at John B for a good two or three minutes before he finally reacted.

“Sure, why not?” Pope finally decided as he shifted closer to John B on the couch.

This kiss was the most awkward that either boy had ever had. Neither quite knew how to go about it now that they had both agreed.

“Why does this feel so weird. I’m pretty sure it didn’t feel this weird with JJ,” Pope said after a few seconds of extremely awkward kissing.

John B laughed. “That’s ‘cause JJ just goes for it and doesn’t leave any room for it to be weird.”

Pope gave a half-smile and huffed a short laugh before they both leaned in again.

_Weird_ really didn’t give the situation any justice. It was beyond weird. Both boys were overly aware of the fact that they were kissing _each other_ and that it’s strange to be kissing each other, and _what are we doing_?

They were saved by the door to the Chateau opening, JJ stepping through and immediately bursting into laughter.

“Miss me, did you?” he asked, throwing his backpack down onto the floor and grabbing a beer before flopping down onto the couch next to John B.

“Shut up,” John B said, although he looked thankful for the interruption. “I’m drunk.”

“I see that. Gimme a minute to catch up,” JJ said as he laughed and nudged John B’s shoulder. “So, which one of you thought that was gonna work out?”

John B lifted his hand up in answer and JJ laughed even harder.

“Of course it was you, how could I ever think differently?”

The awkwardness of the situation was really starting to get to Pope so he stood up and looked at JJ, trying his hardest not to look at John B, although it was hard because he and JJ were sitting practically on top of each other.

“I’m gonna go,” Pope said, and JJ smiled.

“Can we just forget we did that?” John B asked before JJ could make any comments.

“Gladly,” Pope replied, and then he was out the door.

Breaking rule number one was best left to JJ, was what John B and Pope learned that day.

And if (when) they kissed again, one day when JJ was M.I.A., and it was only slightly less awkward, they still never brought it up because some things are just better left to never be brought up in conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s all, folks!
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this fic, so I really hope you enjoyed it! Let me know in the comments what you thought, I love reading comments and I reply to them all! Also, I love and appreciate all kudos, it makes me so happy seeing that people have enjoyed my writing!
> 
> If you really enjoyed my writing, check out my other works, or head on over to my tumblr (@2musiclover2) and leave me a prompt! I’ll write for any ship and can always use the inspiration!
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!  
> -2MusicLover2


End file.
